


Sunset, Sunrise

by Hannah_BWTM



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prodigal Son Trash Pride Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_BWTM/pseuds/Hannah_BWTM
Summary: Malcolm and Gil are off for a weekend to celebrate their anniversary and Malcolm has a night for Gil he hopes he'll never forget.For the "Perfect Night" square on the Prodigal Son Trash Pride Bingo card.This is soft fluff that needed to be written.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Prodigal Son Pride Bingo





	Sunset, Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tess_genor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/gifts), [Zoejoy24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoejoy24/gifts), [SomeRainMustFall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRainMustFall/gifts), [akingnotaprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/gifts), [IllestRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllestRin/gifts).



> I'd like to thank all my friends on the Trash server who inspired this little slice of heaven today, including IllestRin, zoejoy24, tess_genor, somerainmustfall and silverselkie. I love you all.

As he is squashed into the car door for the umpteenth time this trip Malcolm groans at the driver.

“I don’t think the Le Mans is made for the Hamptons, Gil.” 

The driver was not impressed “What do you mean, Mal? She’s loving the sea air.” 

Eyebrows reach for the car’s roof “Really? The way she’s swinging around these corners I would beg to differ. If I had eaten lunch it would be coming back up right now.” 

“Well it’s not like you were offering any other modes of transportation. How much further is it anyway?” Gil replied. 

“A few more minutes babe, we’ll be there soon.” 

The rest of the car journey passed in silence until Malcolm pointed at a gated entrance to the Milton family Hamptons home. A swipe card granted them access and Gil’s beloved Le Mans crunched the gravel driveway for a quarter mile before they pulled up at the house. The beach house had white wood paneling with large casement style windows and doors, ready to let the warm light into the house. A verandah encircled the whole home and had an abundance of outdoor furniture ready to be lounged on. 

Malcolm exited the car first and took a moment to breathe in the salty fall air. 

“What do you think? A nice little spot to celebrate our anniversary?” he asked. 

Gil smiled. “I’d celebrate with you in a Twizzlers store, just as long as I get to spend it with you.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes. “Such a romantic. C’mon, lets get settled. I have plans for tonight after all.” 

“Oooh, a man of mystery, I love it!” 

Gil grabbed their overnight bag and followed Malcolm into the house. Light wood furniture decorated the interior, and Gil was surprised at the relaxed feel of the home compared to the traditional architecture Malcolm’s family home displayed. Malcolm held no tension in is body here, the complete opposite to when he visits his mother’s house. Gil was happy about that, he was forever wanting Malcolm to relax, yet there are so few places he feels comfortable enough to do so. As Malcolm wanders upstairs to the main bedroom, Gil follows him and admires his toned body as he alighted the staircase. He could watch that ass all day, every day. 

“Come and see the view, Gil.” Gil joins Malcolm at the large window which has a view of the ocean as far as the eye can see. The ocean is calm today, but there’s enough of a breeze for the gulls to coast on the thermals above the waves. 

Gil wraps his arms around Malcolm and breathes in his ear, “It’s beautiful.” 

Malcolm’s hands reach up for his own and he turns his head up for a kiss, and Gil is more than happy to oblige his man. “Mmmmmm” is all Malcolm says when they pull away. 

“All right, city boy, what’s the plan? Seeing as this was your idea?” 

Malcolm makes a show of trying to remember what he’s organised. Then he clicks his fingers in a moment of recollection “Outfit change. You’ll need board shorts.”

Gil’s eyebrows reach for the sky. “You know I’m a bonafide land lover, right?” 

Malcolm tilts his head and replies “Yes, but I think you’ll be able to manage some water up to your knees. We’re going for a beach walk.” 

“A beach walk? What are we doing that for?” 

“Enough questions, just get changed already!” Malcolm’s face turns into a sly grin. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Gil sighs in defeat. “Okay, you win. But you can’t drag me in that ocean, you got me?” 

Malcolm performs a fake salute as he says “Yes sir, understood.” 

***************** 

Gil and Malcolm wandered up the beach for half an hour, talking about everything and nothing. They hadn’t passed a soul on their walk, the two of them feeling like they were on their own private island. When Malcolm made the call to turn back he found an urchin skeleton in the sand and decided to keep it. 

“It’s life as an urchin is over, but the ocean cleaned it and made it ready to become something new. I like that.” Malcolm explained to Gil as he turned the stone shaped skeleton over in his hands, smiling as he did so.

Gil could see it meant something to Malcolm, he wasn’t sure why.

“Okay, babe. Let’s see what else the ocean has left for us.” The couple then spent the rest of the walk back looking for other treasures lay in wait on the sand, Malcolm animatedly jumping from one shape to the next, eagerly explaining the difference between a clam shell and a conch shell. 

As they walked closer to their private beach entrance Gil could see four tiki lights set up in a square that weren’t there when they had left. On the sand bordered by the torches lay a thick rug, two low sitting chairs and a small table laden with food and drinks and a Bluetooth speaker currently playing some sultry jazz. Gil looks across at Malcolm, who seems nervous. 

“What is this, Malcolm? 

Malcolm looked down at the sand, suddenly shy. “I want to watch the sun set with you. It really is a beautiful sight here.” 

Gil took Malcolm’s hand and he looked up to meet Gil’s eyes as he said “I’d love to.” 

The pair kneel down at the table to look at the food, which is mainly there for Gil’s benefit. Malcolm made sure to pick all of Gil’s favourite foods; deli meats, breads, dips, a thermal server full of delicious pies and burritos. The only thing that was out of place was the chocolate covered strawberries. Malcolm made sure Gil’s plate was stacked high with food before he took a small amount for himself and then made his way towards one of the chairs. Gil wrapped an arm across his bare chest before he could reach his destination.

“Ah ah ah, no chairs tonight. You’re sitting with me.” 

Malcolm giggled as he leaned back into Gil. 

“Okay, I’m with you. I’m always with you.” 

Gil shifts to his bottom and waits until Malcolm was resting next to him before he wrapps an arm around his partner and heaves a deep sigh of contentment. 

“This is perfect, Bright.” 

“I love you, Gil.” 

“Love you too, Mal. Happy Anniversary.” 

The pair watch the sky change colours from a pale blue to a burnt orange as they make their way through the grazing plate. The clouds absorb the light from the setting sun, a swirl of grey breaking up the intense hues above them. They’re losing the light, but Gil’s got something on his mind that’s bugging him. 

“I gotta ask Bright, what were the strawberries for? They don’t exactly pair well with dip and bread.”

Malcolm turns and smiles. “I know that Gil, they were for me.” 

Gil looks down at the uneaten plate of food in front of Malcolm. 

“But you haven’t eaten any.” 

“Not yet. I think now might be the right time.” Malcolm picks a bright red strawberry up and bites into it, the chocolate cracking and juice spilling down his face. 

“Whoopsh-“ he says as he tries to catch the falling chocolate shards before they hit the rug. He chews through the strawberry slowly, apparently wanting to savour every bite. The first strawberry is eventually gone and he starts on a second, by this time juice is dripping down his neck. Malcolm starts playing with the strawberry on his lips, his tongue darting out to catch the juice before he takes another bite. 

It’s hot as hell. 

“Uh, do you know what you’re doing there, Mal? You seem to be struggling with the whole eating concept.” 

Malcolm feigns innocence “Am I?” He looks down in surprise, like he’s seen the juice for the first time. “Yikes, I’ve made a bit of a mess. Wanna clean me up?” 

Gil’s eye’s widen and he looks around to double check nobody else is around. Malcolm rolls his eyes at the comical head spin.

“We’re alone, Gil, I made sure of that. Now are you gonna clean me up or do I have to do it myself?” 

Gil takes half a second to think about it before he reaches out for Malcolm’s face and kisses him in response, his mouth popping with the taste of strawberry and chocolate. 

“I’ve got it, city boy.” Gil tilts Malcolm’s head to the side, exposing his neck ready for Gil’s touch. He brings his mouth down to Malcolm’s collarbone where the juice trails stop and kisses the bright red droplet hanging on his clavicle, savouring the sweetness for moment. His tongue follows the trail back up Malcolm’s neck, stopping halfway to give him a little love bite to remember their anniversary dinner before ending back at Malcolm’s mouth. 

Malcolm meets him again with an urgency that knocks Gil off balance and has him tumbling on to the blanket, knees apart and Malcolm sandwiched in between them. Malcolm steadies himself with one hand and runs his other down Gil’s bare chest, settling next to his hip bone as he pins Gil down and kisses him again, biting ever so gently before breaking away. 

Gil can feel his cock swelling in need, and a quick glance down at Malcom’s tight board shorts tells Gil he’s not the only one with ideas about where the night is headed. 

“Well, this sunset was great but what I want to do next needs more lighting.” 

Malcolm grins above him “Does it?” 

Gil runs a hand down Malcolm’s side, relishing the touch of firm muscles under his hand. “Yeah, I’m gonna need to see all of that body of yours for what’s coming next.” 

“Well then, lead the way.” 

Malcolm pushes off Gil and springs to his feet, offering Gil and hand to get up once he’s standing. Gil is with him in seconds, unwilling to let go as they half run back towards the house like teenagers. 

Gil has the love of his life beside him and one of the best sunsets he’s seen in years, and he wants to show Malcolm just how much he loves him. 

*************************

“GAAAAAAAAARGH!!”

Gil bolts upright as Malcolm screams into the darkness, a night terror in full swing. Turning to Malcolm he gently holds the arm closest to him down with one hand and strokes the other down Malcolm’s face, whispering sweet nothings in his ear until his breathing starts to slow and his eyes glimmer with recognition of where he is. 

“Hey there, city boy. You haven’t had one like that in a while. How are you?”

Malcolm takes a moment to slow his breathing, leaning his head into Gil’s touch while he does so. 

“Endicott’s death came back tonight. I didn’t think I’d see it after yesterday.” Malcolm looked disappointed. “I think that’s it for sleep for me tonight. I’ve ruined our weekend now.” 

“You haven’t ruined anything, babe.” Gil assured him. He looks over to his phone and checks the time, 5am. He has an idea. 

“Last night we watched the sun set, how about you and me watch the sun rise this time?” Gil smiles warmly at his love and receives a small smile in return. 

“I would love that.” 

The couple dress in their board shorts again and stop by the kitchen to make some coffee. Matching keep cups in hand the couple head back down to the sand, Gil slinging a grey knitted throw from one of the outdoor settings in case his love gets cold. Malcolm reaches behind for Gil’s hand and Gil catches it quickly, the echoes of his night terror not completely faded back into his subconscious just yet. 

They sit in the sand together, Malcolm’s head resting on Gil’s shoulder and listen to the waves gently crashing on the shore. Gil can feel Malcolm’s breathing become more rhythmic and less panicked. The night is finally ebbing as the outline of clouds start to scribble their way across the ever-lightening sky, when Malcolm breaks the silence between them. 

“There’s always something about the sand and the sound of the waves that felt calming to me. It helped when I was a kid, and I guess it’s still helping me to this day. I wanted you to know that about me. I want you to know everything about me.”

Gil’s heart is so full he can’t put his feelings into words. All he can do is squeeze his love a little tighter around his waist and kiss the top of Malcolm’s head. The midnight blue gives way to a fuchsia, pink and orange hypercolour pattern as the sun creeps its way into the sky from its watery bed. The colours are unlike anything Gil has seen in years, and he steals a look at Malcolm as his face is lit up with the colours of the rainbow, relaxed and at peace. It’s a moment Gil will never forget. 

“Tonight was perfect, Mal. Let’s come back again next year.” 

Malcolm leans away for a moment. “Next year?” 

“Yeah, city boy, next year. And every year after that.” 

Malcolm smiles and kisses his man one last time as the magic of the night fades into the dawn of a new day. 

“For forever, Gil.”


End file.
